Jutsu: Intercambio de Cuerpos!
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: -Crees que mi vida es color de rosa maldito?- Una batalla mental, el que gane será el que pueda soportar por más tiempo los dolores y pesares del otro. ¡One-Shot!


_Disclairmer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Intercambio de Cuerpos" del único e inigualable foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"._

* * *

**¡Justu: Intercambio de Cuerpos"**

**[Capitulo único]**

Un cansado muchacho de pelos cortos y obscuros y, notablemente, parte del Clan Uchiha, caminaba entre las calles de un pueblo cercano a Konoha, exhausto por una resiente misión en la frontera del País de Fuego. El equipo Shisui había trabajado muy bien y la misión se había completado con éxito, el líder del equipo se merecía un buen descanso! Y que mejor lugar que las aguas termales para ello, no? Ahora que estaba en ese pueblo, famoso por sus spa, debería aprovechar, hacía mucho que no entraba en las aguas termales, siempre solía estar ocupado.

Después de esa misión tenía el resto del día libre, así que podría pasar horas y horas relajándose en el agua. _"Relajarse" _repitió para sí mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se relajaba, menos con las misiones que le encargaba Fugaku-sama, sinceramente, estaba harto, de las misiones del Clan y de las miradas de desprecio de otros shinobis, que creían que él su Clan habían "controlado" al Kyubi con el Sharingan y así dañar a la Aldea. Por supuesto que ellos no fueron! Pero que tenían malas intenciones contra el consejo de Konoha y el Hokage, eso no se podía negar. El golpe de estado se aproximaba y si bien hubiera echo lo que sea por su Clan, incluso ayudar en el golpe de estado, él amaba a su aldea y quería proteger ambas cosas, su Clan y Konohagakure.

Paró en seco al darse cuenta que ya había llegado a las Aguas Termales. Cuándo estas tan abstraído en tus pensamientos, las cosas parecen pasar antes de que te des cuenta. Entró al vaporoso lugar con no más que una toalla a la altura de la cadera, que tapaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Entre todo el vapor no podía distinguir ni si quiera media metro delante suyo, por lo que, con una mano estirad hacia delante y la otra sosteniendo su toalla, caminó lentamente procurando no darse de lleno contra nadie que estuviese allí también.

Por suerte llegó al borde del "estanque", por así decirlo, si llevarse puesto nada por delante. Tocó con la punta de su dedo gordo del pie el agua y esta estaba simplemente perfecta. El vapor se disipó un poco y vio a una silueta dentro del agua, pero no era una silueta cualquiera, parecía la de una mujer, una mujer, cómo decirlo para que no suene mal? Una mujer "bien proporcionada", sí, eso. El vapor se desvaneció y la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia, quien estaba roja, quizá de la vergüenza, pero por su gesto también podría decirse que de la _ira_. Shisui enrojeció al tope y desapareció en una nube de humo de un _'poff'_...Sí, desapareció, no le decían Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante por nada!

-¡Maldito!- Masculló para sí la rubia.

* * *

.

.

Después de _reaparecer_ en los vestidores de las Aguas Termales, se secó el sangrado nasal y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo estúpido. _"¿Cómo diablos fui a parar al baño de las mujeres?" _pensó enrojecido cómo un tomate. Pero el problema no radicaba en ver a una mujer desnuda, si no en que mujer había visto desnuda. Shisui recién caía en la cuenta de que la mujer de allí dentro no era nada más ni nada menos que Tsunade Senju! Una de los Legendarios Sannin, que vergüenza, _"Y ni si quiera me disculpe", _pensó para sus adentros.

El muchacho pensaba que, quizá, si volvía, o más bien, si esperaba a que ella saliera _vestida_, que eso era ahora lo más importante, podría pedirle disculpas y todo se resolvería, a menos eso es lo que pensaba, claro, porque no conocía el temperamento de La Princesa Babosa.

Se vistió, tratando de borrar las imágenes tan perturbadoras de la Sannin desnuda, se secó el cabello con una toalla y justo cuándo se quitó la toalla de la cabeza recibió el puñetazo más doloroso de toda su vida. Un puñetazo certero en medio de la cara, que hizo que su nariz volviera a sangrar y el resto de su cuerpo saliera volando en dirección hacia la puerta de salida. No fue necesario abrir la puerta para que la traspasara. Después de traspasar varias puertas y paredes, calló en el piso.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en dónde debería haber entrado para no estar en problemas; el baño de los hombres. Había dos o tres hombres cómodamente metidos dentro les agua que ahora lo miraban cómo si miraran el espectro del mismísimo Yondaime. Se disculpó con los hombres y se puso de pie, dispuesto a enfrentar a la Sannin, después de todo conocía su fuerza, aunque no su temperamento y además, no le dejó pedirle disculpas! Si lo hubiera escuchado no hubiera sido necesario tanta violencia, además de ahorrarse el pagar los daños echos al spa.

-¡¿A dónde te metiste!?- Preguntó en gritos a no encontrar a la mujer.

-Aquí.- Habló con voz sombría detrás suyo, que lo hizo dar un escalofrío.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentarla. Para su suerte, ya estaba con ropa, la examinó y no le daba más de 29 o 30 años, debía tener mucha experiencia, pero él con sus 18 años también la tenía, tampoco a simple vista podría descifrarse que tenía fuerza sobre humana. Pero que importaba la fuerza sobre humana? La iba a hacer pagar por ese golpe, repito, no por nada le decían Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante. Ella podría ser una Legendaria Sannin, pero él era un maestro del Genjutsu y lo iba a aplicar en este mismo instante.

Activó el Mangekyo Sharingan. Y la rubia no pudo entender porque al ver los ojos del muchacho se sentía tan somnolienta. Parpadeó un segundo y el muchacho del Clan Uchiha ya no estaba. Parpadeó de nuevo y los hombres detrás suyo tampoco estaban. Miró para todos lados buscando al muchacho, pero no lo logró. De repente dejó de sentir sueño y le empezó a doler la cabeza cómo si se la estuvieron golpeando con un martillo, por lo cuál la agarró con ambas manos, y al tocar su cabellera se espantó;¿¡Dónde demonios estaba su largo y fino cabello rubio!? Fue palpando con la mano y se dio cuenta de estaba corto y más grueso."_Es un Genjutsu"_ pensó para sí misma.

El suelo empezó a oscurecerse al igual que las paredes, mientras que el techo se volvía rojo sangre. Ciertamente la aterrorizaba, más por el echo del color rojo sangre, que ahora trataba de evitar mirar.

-¡Sácame de aquí maldito Uchiha!- Chilló, pero su voz ya no era la voz femenina de antes. -¡Además de traidores están completamente locos!- La voz se hacía cada vez más _masculina._

Se espantó por completo; los genjutsus retorcidos de estos traidores Uchiha eran totalmente descabellados!_"Sus mentes deben de estar bien retorcidas para crear cosas así, malditos idiotas!". _Sintió cómo el suelo empezaba a temblar y luego de caer sentada en un lugar, por suerte, completamente negro de arriba abajo.

Una voz hipnotizante le habló:

-Este es el Genjutsu: "Intercambio de Cuerpo"- Rió haciendo eco. -Así verás lo que es ser un Uchiha, para que te calles un poco y dejes de llamarnos traidores...- Aclaró. -Mientras tú, me ves a mi gozando de tu vida...- Su voz se agudizó, cómo la de una mujer.

-¡¿Crees que mi vida es color de rosa maldito!?- Respondió Tsunade.

Giró hacia todos lados buscando encontrarlo, pero al contrario sólo vio una luz a lo lejos, corrió hacia ella y no era nada más que un espejo. Al verse casi se desmaya, era un hombre y no cualquier hombre, era el estúpido Uchiha que la estaba sometiendo en ese condenado genjutsu.

De repente escuchó un ruido detrás suyo, otro espejo, luego otro espejo a su lado y luego, irremediablemente, estaba atrapada entre 5 espejos que parecían acercarse a ella cada vez más y amenazando con asfixiarla.

Soltó un grito desesperado, ya que miraba hacia todos lados y sólo encontraba a ese imbécil. Al escuchar el grito los vidrios se rompieron lastimándola, cortándole las mejillas y los brazos.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en la Aldea. Se confundió, ya que no sabía si había sido sólo su imaginación, si el muchacho había tenido piedad y la había soltado o si seguía en el genjutsu. Miró sus manos y su ropa y se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo aquel Uchiha. _"Sólo es un Genjutsu" _se repetía para tratar de no caer en la desesperación.

Sin control sobre su cuerpo comenzó caminar a paso tranquilo, mientras veía millones de miradas de desprecio de parte de los demás shinobis presentes. simplemente por llevar el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, te ganabas esa tan _amistosa _bienvenida. Al rededor suyo se escuchaban murmullos tales cómo "_Es uno de esos traidores", "Se dice que ellos fueron los culpables del ataque a la Aldea" _o también _"Todos ellos deberían morir"_. Cada vez los murmullos aumentaba más, hasta que dejaban de ser murmullos y se escuchaban cómo frases articuladas a lo gritos, tan fuertes, que Tsunade creía que le saldría sangre por los oídos.

"_Sangre" _pensó, y por alguna razón no tembló, ni le dieron ganas de llorar. Las miradas de desprecio y gritos hostiles dejaron de verse y escucharse, ahora la ignoraban, o lo ignoraban más bien.

Miró a su derecha y se vio a ella misma bebiendo sake hasta vomitar, riéndose y carcajeándose. _"¿¡Porque?!¡Mi sake no!¡Maldición!" _Chilló Tsunade.

También la vio junto con su querida Shizune, quien le replicaba que dejara de tomar de una vez. Shizune era muy importante, una de las personas más cercanas a ella. "_Jutsu: Intercambio de Cuerpo" _pensó, dedujo que la Tsunade que estaba ahí no era más que el tal muchacho que la tenía en un genjutsu.

-¡Oye tu!- Gritó y llamó la atención de la mujer rubia, esta fue caminando hacia él con una sonrisa altanera.

-Me llamo Shisui... - Dijo el Uchiha desde el cuerpo de la Sannin. -...Del Cuerpo Parpadeante.- Finalizó. -Y jamás vas a olvidarte de mi.-

-¡Maldito!- Se abalanzó sobre _ella._

No consiguió más que caerse al suelo, ya que el tal Shisui dentro de _su _cuerpo desapareció en una nube de humo. Se levantó y sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda, luego otro en la pierna y así fue sintiendo cómo si le clavaran una espada en cada parte de su cuerpo, inmovilizándola, mientras escuchaba las risas de los otros shinobis que, hace algunos minutos, la miraban con desprecio y hablaban por lo bajo.

Apareció Shisui, por supuesto, dentro del cuerpo de la Sannin y con un cuchillo en la mano, el cuál clavó en el brazo de Tsunade, por supuesto, dentro del cuerpo de Shisui. Sí, es confuso. En fin, al tiempo que empezó a brotar la sangre, la rubia empezó a temblar y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-¡Te lo dije!- Dijo el muchacho. -Mi vida no es color de rosa; padezco de hemofovia.- Rió y tomó el cuchillo para clavárselo en la otra pierna y que halla más sangre.

Se sorprendió de la resistente que era ese chico al dolor, puesto que empezó a clavar el cuchillo en varias partes del cuerpo y ni si quiera se inmutaba, tenía que admitir que el joven era bueno. Dejó de sentir dolor y empezó a moverse con más facilidad, liberándose del sofoco de los pesares de Shisui y sometiendo al muchacho a los suyos. Mientras el pelinegro dentro de su cuerpo trataba de no mirar la sangre.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo dedujo, el genjutsu "Intercambio de Cuerpos" sí tenía un punto débil; Al intercambiar de cuerpo el usuario puede hacer sufrir a su victima con sus temores, abatimientos y situaciones traumantes, sin inmutarse, ya que está en la piel de otra persona, pero la persona que esta bajo el genjutsu también puede hacer lo mismo, puede pensar en sus mayores temores y traumas para hacer que el usuario sufra también.

"_En fin..." _se dijo "_esta será una batalla mental, haber quien aguanta más el dolor del otro"_. Así pues empezó a lastimarse e imaginó un mar de sangre, por lo que Shisui, dentro del cuerpo de Tsunade, serraba los ojos con fuerza y lloraba.

Al mismo tiempo que hizo que la Sannin escuchara los gritos su superior Fugaku-sama, imponiéndole misiones tortuosas. Luego, Tsunade, apareció de la nada en un cementerio oscuro y tenebroso. Miró en la lápida en frente suyo y esta rezaba el nombre de _'Kagami Uchiha'_. Dedujo que ese sería el padre del chico, por lo que sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Así cada uno iba sufriendo las penas del otro. Aprendiendo a no juzgar por la apariencia, apellido, estatus, etc.

Cada uno lloraba las penas del otro con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo dolor y tristeza profunda. Hasta que Tsunade escuchó al muchacho decir:

-Suficiente.- Y la rubia sonrió.

Apareció frente a ella con su cuerpo y ella al mirarse comprobó que volvía a ser la misma. Estaban frente a frente en media de la nada, ambos ya en sus cuerpos, no había más que color negro por doquier.

Se miraron fijo y ella, por alguna razón, vaya uno a saber si era el Sharingan o que, pero sintió la necesidad de disculparse, había sido dura con el muchacho, de verdad la pasaba mal y en realidad no había echo nada contra la Aldea, también se dijo que debería haber esperado a que se disculpara y no haberlo golpeado. Además, en algún punto la entendía; ambos habían sufrido la muerte de un ser querido.

-Lo siento.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Shisui, se arrepentía de haber dicho "_...mientras tú me ves a mi gozando de tu vida_" porque, cómo bien había dicho ella, su vida no era color de rosa, padecía de homofovia y habían sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido igual que él, no debería haberla juzgado sin conocerla.

Acordaron jamás hablar de esto, si es que en algún momento de su vida se volvían a encontrar, se volvieron a pedir disculpas y por último el pelinegro deshizo el genjutsu. Él estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de la Sannin, ya que era la primera persona en encontrar la debilidad de su jutsu y sobrevivirlo.

Reaparecieron en el baño de hombres, dónde Shisui empleó el "Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante" al igual que Tsunade para poder escapar del dueño del lugar, que les reclamaba dinero por lo daños; la rubia no tenía con que pagar y desapareció, mientras que el pelinegro también lo hizo ya que no iba a pagar por lo destrozos de la Sannin.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Hola a todos! Estuve toooodo el día estrujándome los sesos y allí salió este disparate! El reto consistía en elegir un personaje y luego te daban al azar otro, con el que debía hacerse el intercambio de cuerpos, por eso cuán vi que me había tocado Tsunade dije"Noooooooooooo!" realmente pensé que iba a terminar saliéndome del reto o algo, pero lo logré! Si quiera podrían felicitarme por encontrar la manera de juntar a estos dos personajes :D_**

**_En fin, por más descabellada que sea, que les pareció? Si hay algo que creen que no concuerda, obviamente que no sean los personajes, díganmelo, por favor, les agradecería muchísimo si dejaran reviews, así sus opiniones sean buenas o malas._**

**_Después de releer y releer creo que me quedó bastante bien :) Saludos a todos! Desde ya gracias a los que dejen reviews!_**

**_Matta ne!_**


End file.
